The Wrong Desicion
by black hurricane
Summary: Evanescence songfic, Song: Missing. Prolouge is in story, NO FLAMES!


**"Missing"**

Prologue

Kagome is coming up for 21 and has still got a split life. The jewel is still only ALMOST complete because Inuyasha wont stop running away to Kikyo. Kagome has seen Inuyasha with Kikyo a many of times and refuses to say anything even though it hurts her deep with in her heart. Kagome makes up her mind, when Inuyasha acts as if Kagome never existed, to go back to her time for good and to accept Hojo's wedding proposal to Kagome.

----

**Please, please forgive me,**

Kagome stopped at the top of the hill at the edge of the forest.

**But I won't be home again.**

Kagome turned to the village behind her with tears smearing her cheeks.

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

Inuyasha opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of Kaede's hut.

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

Inuyasha rolled on to his side to see no one sitting where Kagome was last night.

**"Isn't something missing?"**

Inuyasha got up and left the hut silently.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know –**

Inuyasha looked saddened as he walked into the forest.

**You forgot me long ago.**

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo and kissed her.

**Am I that unimportant...?**

Kagome looked down into the well that she would so miss.

**Am I so insignificant...?**

"What about Kagome?" Asked Kikyo.

"Exactly. What about her?" Asked Inuyasha.

**Isn't something missing?**

Kagome could only think of Inuyasha.

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Glass tears fell from Kagome's cheeks into the well.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

Kagome dropped the jewel down the well and saw the light as it passed threw worlds.

**You won't try for me, not now.**

"I'm not shard hunting with Kagome anymore because I'm shard hunting with you." Said Inuyasha as he embraced Kikyo.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

Kagome was standing at the aisle with Hojo next to her.

**I'm all alone.**

Kagome looked far away in another world.

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Kagome could only think of her friends.

**Please, please forgive me,**

Kagome hummed happily as she did the grocery shopping.

**But I won't be home again.**

A wedding ring sat on her left hand on 4th finger.

**I know what you do to yourself,**

Kagome came across the pet food aisle and looked at the dog food.

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

A silver dog on the front reminded her of Inuyasha. She remembered her favorite hanyou and how he protected her.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

Inuyasha got back to Kaede's hut and sat in a corner looking out the window.

**You won't try for me, not now.**

Inuyasha didn't mention Kagome like he normally does, he remained quiet for the day.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

Inuyasha thought about every time he got hurt and how Kagome always helped him get better.

**I'm all alone.**

Inuyasha's world went quiet.

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Kagome was at home staring into space out the kitchen window.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**

Hojo snaked his arms around Kagome's waist causing her to jump and cut her finger.

**Knowing you don't care.**

Kagome pushed away from Hojo frustrated.

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

Kagome and Hojo were yelling at one another and Hojo punched Kagome.

**I'll wake without you there,**

Kagome opened her eyes and slapped Hojo angrily.

**Isn't something missing?**

Kagome grabbed her coat and ran out of the house

**Isn't something…**

The wedding ring dropped.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

Kagome sat by the well crying looking into it. She couldn't go back with out the jewel.

**You won't try for me, not now.**

Inuyasha sat at the well staring down into its darkness.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

Kagome cried as she fell resting her back against the well.

**I'm all alone.**

Inuyasha looked up at the sun, a single glass tear rolled down his cheek.

**Isn't something missing?**

A breeze blew threw and wavered Inuyasha's hair.

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Inuyasha thought of Kagome as Kagome thought of Inuyasha.

----

REJOICE I HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE IN THIS SONG!! EXCEPT FOR THEIR HOPES AND DREAMS AND HEARTS! OH THEY'RE DEAD INSIDE BECAUSE THEY MADE THE WRONG DECICIONS AND THEY CAN'T SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN AS IF ONE OF THEM ACTUALLY WAS DEAD, REALLY THEY ARE DEAD FROM ONE ANOTHER...ANY WAY...Please review!

:P Black Hurricane


End file.
